It's Cool We're Just Friends
by PorcelainN'Curly4Eva
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine both agree that the distance is just to much for them, they settle on being just friends and nothing more. Well, that's how it started at least. A very, very, light M.


**So, this idea came to me after the recent spoilers about the Klaine breakup and I just _had _to write it. **

**This is my first fic that I have ever written that involved anything higher than a PG-13 rating so... **

**I don't own Glee or Darren and Chris, yet. I'm still waiting for them to sign the papers officially handing everything over to me. xD**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine aren't together anymore.

They haven't been together since they had broke up about six months ago when Blaine flew out to New York to visit Kurt. It was devastating to both of them. They didn't want to be together when they were so far away because it just _hurt, _but it hurt even more not being able to have any type of relationship with the other at all. That's why they agreed to be 'just friends.'

It did start out that way in the begging, though. Blaine would go and visit Kurt every weekend – and visit Rachel as well because they were still friends too – and they would just hang out, like they had when they were best friends back at Dalton.

Of course it still hurt just being friends and knowing they couldn't just lean in a kiss each other senseless. That pain though, it was bearable, unlike the other pain that was caused from constantly missing each other_ so damn much. _

There were times when temptation almost took over them, – they had been together for almost two years, what would you expect? - but they were able to over come them.

That was until Blaine came to visit on the one year anniversary of their first time.

It started out as an awkward Project Runway marathon in the living room.

Then Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt and Kurt started to kiss back which lead to heavy making out on the couch. By the end of the night somehow they had ended up completely naked in Kurt's bed spooning together in the _amazing_ afterglow of mind blowing orgasms.

And that's how it all started.

Blaine would come and visit Kurt every weekend and they would hang out together during the day like best friends – yes, they were best friends again, They always have been. - normally would, but by the end of the night they would be ripping each others clothes off in a hazy fog of _lust._

The never mentioned it once to each other in the mornings, they would just get up and get dressed or go take a shower before falling quickly into their comfortable 'just friends' mood. Kurt and Blaine knew this didn't mean they were back together, they both knew that probably would never happen because there were no feeling involved in their... _arrangement._

It was like that invisible line that they both knew they couldn't cross because it would just mess up everything. They never had to bring it up for them to know, it was just there. It was known but unspoken to them.

Kurt and Blaine where in the hallway on the way to Kurt's bedroom, already rock hard and just taken over by the feeling of _want. _Kurt couldn't wait any longer. He pushed Blaine up against the nearest wall and attacked his neck with licks and bites and kisses, leaving purplish marks to cover the once perfect tan skin.

"I want you so much right now." He growled into the now bruised skin as his hand ran down Blaine's naked chest- his shirt must have come off at some point during there make out session on the couch- to rest right above the waist band of his jeans, not yet daring to go those few inches lower.

Shivers ran up Blaine's spine as Kurt's fingers danced across his chest. The feeling of those perfect, pale hands sliding down his abdomen making his knees go weak as he rested all his weight against the wall.

"Take me then." Blaine gritted out between clenched teeth.

That was all the reassurance Kurt needed to let his hand go down and cup Blaine's dick through the thick denim. His hand just rested there for a moment, not yet giving Blaine the pleasure from his hand that he needed. It didn't stop Blaine from rutting against the almost limp hand to try and get the slightest bit of friction that he desperately craved.

Moans and whimpers were escaping Blaine's lips and he begged and pleaded for Kurt to give him something, _anything. _All he could think about was how much he needed Kurt. He needed Kurt kissing him, touching him, _loving _him.

No. No, he didn't want Kurt to love him. Kurt can't love him. It was the main part of this whole thing. They just had sex, but they didn't, under any circumstances, love each other. Or, on Blaine's part, speak of it.

Yes, after all this time, Blaine still loved Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He was pretty sure he would never be able to _not_ love Kurt. Kurt was- _is, _the only man for him, the person he will ever want to truly spend the rest of his life with. But he can't. He won't let him self be that person that keeps Kurt tied to his past all the way back in Ohio. He won't allow himself to be the person that keeps Kurt from his dreams, not matter how selfish he wanted to be and keep Kurt to himself.

"What do you want me do?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips while he finally, _finally, _started to work Blaine's erection through his jeans.

"Suck me, _please._" Blaine's moaned as he rocked into Kurt's hand.

Kurt smirked before smashing their lips together in a kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue as he undid Blaine's button and zipper so he could shove his jeans down to the ground. Getting down onto his knees, Kurt started to mouth at Blaine's rock hard dick as said man wound his fingers through Kurt's brunet locks.

Kurt was about remove the last piece of fabric that separated him and the one thing he really wanted when Blaine said _it. _

It was only three simple words, eight meaningless letters, three whispered syllables, but that was all it took to ruin everything. Kurt moved away from Blaine so fast that Blaine wasn't completely sure what was going on. He didn't mean to say it, the three words just sort of slipped out. You couldn't Blaine him, though. He was high of the feeling of Kurt's mouth on dick that he couldn't stop himself from saying 'I love you.'

When Blaine saw the look of horror on Kurt's face, he knew he had to get out of the apartment, and fast. He rushed to pull his pants and shirt back on all while apologizing to Kurt and trying to get to the door because he couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"I'm so sorry that I can't stop loving you. I'm sorry that it was never really over for me." Blaine said as he opened door, only to close it behind him seconds later.

* * *

It was pouring outside, but Blaine didn't really care, or notice.

As soon as his feet hit damp pavement of the New York City sidewalk right outside Kurt's apartment building, he finally took a moment to stop walking. He just stood there, the rain soaking through his clothes as he took a moment to think about what just happened.

He said he was sorry to Kurt, but truly he wasn't. He would _never _be sorry for loving Kurt. It was the one thing in his life that he knew was right, the one thing he knew he was suppose to do. But Kurt mostly moved on by now. He had to have, there are so many things awaiting him in New York, that was why Blaine knew he had to break it off those six months past, that's why he knew he couldn't be the one for Kurt, not yet.

He started to walk down the street. He didn't know where he was going yet. His plane left tomorrow so he figured he could get a hotel room for the night, or just sleep on the subway like the homeless people did.

Blaine was about to turn the corner when he felt something grasp his shoulder and turn him around.

In front of him stood Kurt, drenched from head to toe, his pale blue shirt clinging to his chest in a way Blaine really shouldn't find attractive right now. But of course he did.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to never want to see me again!" Blaine shouted, angry running through his veins. It wasn't suppose to be like this. Blaine was suppose to walk away, never speak or hear from Kurt again. They were suppose to forget about each other. Kurt wasn't suppose to follow him.

"I could never want that Blaine!" Kurt screamed back at him, whether it was tears or rain falling down his cheeks, he couldn't tell. "I love you too! I still do! It was never over for me either!"

Blaine was about to respond when he was cut short by Kurt's lips on his.

This wasn't like the other kisses they had shared in the last six moths. It wasn't filled with _lust _and _want. _It was filled with passion and all the love they had be hiding from each other. It was like their first kiss back at Dalton all over again.

Kurt pulled away first, his hands still cupping Blaine's face tightly as they rested their foreheads together.

"It's not suppose to be this way," Blaine whispered. "You are suppose to move on, live out your dreams here in New York."

"I can't live out my dreams if you aren't in them Blaine." Kurt said before kissing Blaine again. This one a bit slower, a little more hesitant.

"Promise me we will never give up on each other again. No matter what the world throws at us, we will always try our hardest to make it through."

"I promise. I am never saying goodbye to you again." and just so Kurt would know he wasn't lying, he sealed it off with another kiss. The rain, the busy sounds of New York, all forgotten as they relished in the feeling of once again being _KurtandBlaine._

* * *

**I know, I know, sappy ending but I couldn't help it! I feel like I haven't written in ages so this would have been a bigger mess than it is right now if it wasn't for my amazing beta and best friend Toni (breathinthemagic on tumblr)!**_  
_

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review to let me know? :3**


End file.
